Is it over or a new beginning?
by stark16
Summary: 3 years after they graduate, Muse members live in the same house and go to the same school. All of them are happy because they found someone who love them, all except one. Honoka's still suffering from a broken heart, her ex girlfriend broke up with her last month. How will she handle it? Can she let go and be free? Can she love again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story. please rate it and enjoy :)**

**I do not own Love live!**

* * *

**When everyone from Muse graduated High school, they still continue being an idol. And, they're number one Idol group in the nation. They all go to the same college and they also live in the same house. Due to their popularity they can't stay at the school dorm because whenever they went, the media always follows. So, all of their parents decided to rent a house that can fit 9 people.**

After they settle at their house, they began practicing for their upcoming live shows, 2 weeks from now they will perform 3days straight in different places.

After their successful concert, they decided to hold a party that consist of their friends from college and high school.

"Honoka! Stop that! You're going to get drunk!" Kotori shouted

Umi held Honoka's hand to stop her from drinking.

"Honoka, we all know that you just want to drink to hide your pain but this is too much. Stop, please?" Eli said.

"Eli, I'm happy that's why I'm drinking!" Honoka said.

She took a big gulp of her drink and continue to get drunk.

The others are talking about how to handle and stop Honoka from getting dunks, they continue to talk. Not once did they peek to see Honoka, when Rin notice that Honoka was already passed she rushed to her, the others were following Rin.

"Honoka, are you alright?" Maki said.

NO RESPONSE FROM HONOKA.

"We can call her to" Maki said but before she completes her sentence Nico said to her

"No, Maki that's a very bad idea."

"Maki, Nico's right" Nozomi said.

**They took Honoka to the room that they rented for the night. They prepared everything for Honoka, water and medicine for her headache. They got back to their party because they're the host. Leaving Honoka alone.**

**When the party ended they decided to take Honoka home, so she can be comfortable but when they open the door she wasn't there but there was a note.**

"I'm going to another party with my friend. I'll be back tomorrow, Honoka"

"Where is she?" Umi shouted.

"This is not her writing!" Kotori said.

"Let's think first. What party? Does anyone know whose party is it?" Eli said.

"We don't know nyah" Rin said.

"I bet that friend she was referring to is just a friend who she meets at the party" Nico said.

"What will we do? If something happens to Honoka?" Hanayo said, crying.

"I'm gonna call her, okay? I'm going to ask." Maki said.

"My cards told me that she's safe but her heart isn't" Nozomi said.

* * *

Who is this "HER" that they kept calling? and why not use her name? Where did Honoka go Is she okay?

* * *

Sorry guys this chapter is short but wait for the next chapter. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Maki got her phone from her bag and called someone, when the other line answered. She shouted,**

"TSUBASA! Is Honoka with you right now?!"

"Huh? She's not with me. And why do you even bother asking me? I don't care about her anymore." Tsubasa said.

"I just thought.. We were just asking okay? She leaves us a note but it isn't her hand writing-"

"Tsubasa, who's that? Let's go to sleep." Said someone beside Tsubasa.

"Well, we were just asking! Whatever! Never mind!" She hung up on Tsubasa.

Maki thought "Wow, that girl has already someone. The nerve!"

**Meanwhile, Honoka was really at another party hosted by an Idol group name Midnight Gals. **

"Honoka-san, you're really drunk. Come and stay at my place for tonight. I promise to take you home tomorrow" She said to Honoka.

"Okay! Thankyou! Help me please? I can't even stand." Honoka almost fell from the chair.

"Here, let me help you!" "By the way I'm Kana Hijiri from Midnight Gals and Im the leader of the group. Nice to meet you Honoka-san"

"You know Honoka-san, I've really admired you, and actually I think I'm inlove with you" Kana said.

"Huh? Me? Don't fall in love with me. I'm a selfish girl and I don't think that you're really in love with me" Honoka said.

"Why do you tell that to yourself?" Kana asked.

"Well, it's true. That's what my ex-girlfriend told me before she broke up with me." Honoka said.

"If I can prove to you that I'm actually really in love with you will you go out with me? And will you stop saying those things to yourself. Kana said as she kissed Honoka on lips.

**Honoka who hesitate for a second accepted the kissed and return it to kana. While kissing, Honoka is thinking that maybe she could be happy for the time being ever since Tsubasa broke up with her, she couldn't find any happiness in herself.**

**When they entered the house, they started to kiss again only this time they're undressing each other. They did it throughout the night until Honoka passed out from her drunkenness. **

**Honoka woke up from the smell of coffee and food. When she saw the prepared food she thought "Wow, She really is sweet"**

"Good morning, Kana-chan" Honoka said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too Honoka-san" She said and kissed Honoka.

"Stop using honorifics, Kana-chan"

"Okay, Honoka-chan"

"Hey, let's eat together Kana-chan" Honoka said.

After they ate their breakfast. Honoka and Kana took a shower together. 

"As I promised, I will take you home"

"Ah, don't worry about that. I can go home by myself."

"NO, I'm going to take you home because I'd promise that to you right?"

"Alright, you win"

"Come on. Your friends will be worried or I think you're going to be scolded"

"I know! specially with Umi and Eli-chan! They're going to kill me"

* * *

This chapter is also short, that's why I uploaded chapter 1 and 2 together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsubasa rang the doorbell of the Muse's house.**

"So, early. Who is-. Ohw, It's you" Maki said.

"Is Honoka there yet?" Tsubasa asked.

"Why are you here? You said that you don't care about her now right? So just go back to the girl who were with you last night" Maki said.

Everyone gathered outside the door.

"I was just asking if she already went home" Tsubasa said shyly.

"She's" Umi stopped.

"Not.. ohw" Kotori also stopped her sentence when she saw Honoka with a girl.

"HONOKA!" Eli, Nico, Nozomi and Rin shouted.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Nico shouted.

Tsubasa didn't turn around.

"Guys! I'm so- Wha-wha-what are you doing here, Tsubasa?" Honoka stuttered

"I was just" She turned around and stops when she saw Honoka with someone.

"Honoka-chan, I'm going now. We still have a photoshoot today." The girl said.

"Kana, wait."

"Honoka, we need to talk" Tsubasa said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Tsubasa. Just leave me alone." Honoka said.

"That's why we really need to talk." Tsubasa said.

"Kana, I'll email you late. Take care on going home" Honoka said and kissed Kana on the cheeks.

**Honoka and Tsubasa made their way to Honoka's room. While the rest of the muse is in the hallway.**

"Honoka? Who was that girl?"

"Tsubasa, you don't have any right to ask questions on who I was with. You broke up with me remember? So, don't go poking your nose to someone else business" Honoka said bluntly.

"Yeah, I know that I broke up with you but that's because you don't have time for me anymore!"

"You of all people know that muse was busy at that time! Considering you're an idol too! We surely be able to fix that but no! You did it your way!"Honoka shouted.

"Honoka, even though we broke up I still loved-"

"No! Don't say it Tsubasa! Please, stop! Get out!"

"Honoka, I love you. Don't forget that."

**Tsubasa got out of the house quietly while Honoka shut herseldf in her room and cried for hours.**

"Honoka's been crying for hours now" Hanayo said.

"We'll go take a look" Umi and Kotori said as they stood.

When they got to Honoka's room, they saw Honoka, she was shaped like a ball but she already stopped crying.

*knock knock

"Come in"

"Are you okay now, Honoka?" Umi asked.

"Yea. I'm fine, thankyou. Hey, I'm heading out later."

"Where are you going?" Kotori asked.

"Kana and I are going to hangout."

"Hey, wait. Is she an idol?" Kotori asked.

"Yes. She's the leader of Midnight ?" Honoka said.

"Aha! I was right! That's why I recognized her!" Kotori said.

"Huh?"

"They're famous Honoka-chan! Not just in Japan but all around the world" Kotori said.

"Really? She didn't told me that! She's really fun to hangout, you know. She even made me a breakfast, a breakfast in bed. She's so sweet" Honoka said with a smile.

"Wow. That's really sweet of her but Honoka don't push yourself okay?" Umi said.

"I know. We're friends. I already told her that."

"Alright. Have fun later" Umi and Kotori said.

Kana pick up Honoka at her house.

"Hi" Kana said shyly.

"So, where are we going today?

"Hey, guys. Kana's here, so I'm heading out." Honoka shouted to her friends.

"Have fun, Honoka" Kotori said.

"Tell us if you're not going home so we wouldn't worry okay?" Eli said.

"Be careful nyah" Rin said.

"Please take care of Honoka, kana-chan" Nozomi said as she grope Honoka's breast in front of Kana who turned bright red.

"Nozomi!"

"Sorry, Can't help it. Takecare" Nozomi smiled.

**When Honoka and Kana entered the club, they greeted first the girl who was hosting the party. When they were getting their drinks, they were assaulted by their fans.**

"Honoka! Are you with Muse today?" "Kana! Are you with Honoka or with Midnight Gals?"

"We're hanging out but it's only the two of us." Kana said.

"They're not coming?"

"No, today I'm just a normal girl" Honoka said.

"I'm your number one fan, Honoka!" squeal.

"Thankyou." Honoka smiled.

**When Tsubasa heard Honoka's name, she stood so fast that all the drinks on the table spilled.**

"**Sorry" Tsubasa mumbled**

**She looked around and saw Honoka.**

"**She's with that girl again" Tsubasa said.**

**Tsubasa didn't notice that the girl she was with is approaching Honoka and had invited her.**

**Honoka and Kana followed the girl upstairs. Tsubasa sat down so she was not facing the stairs. **

**Honoka didn't notice Tsubasa, so she did a double take.**

"Ugh. Not my day today" Honoka said to herself.

"Kana" she whisper.

"Yes?"

"Can we go now?"

"Eh, why?"

"Uh. Eh. I can't be in the same room as her. Please? But if you want to stay, you can stay but I'm leaving first." Honoka said.

"No. we're going" Kana said as she holds Honoka's hand.

"We're going first. Thanks for your invite though"

**Tsubasa can't help but stare and feel a bit irritated when she saw their joints hands. **

**She feels as if the whole world was crashing down. Her heart was going to explode from pain. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Honoka and Kana were silent for most of the ride to Kana's place but Kana was the one who broke the silent.**

"I'm sorry for taking you there."

"Nah It's okay. You didn't know that she was there."

"Honoka?"

"Uhm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Eh. Uhm. That was Tsubasa from A-rise right? What happened between you too? If you don't mind me asking."

"I guess it's time to tell you. We.. We were dating for almost two years but she broke up with me last month."

"Ah. Then you're still inlove with her?"

Honoka closed her eyes not saying anything.

"I guess that's a yes then?"

"Uhm."

"So where does that leaves us?"

"Kana-chan. I'm still in love with her and there's nothing I can do. We just broke up. I don't know if I can love again. And if don't want to be near me anymore, I'll understand. I still want to be friends with you of course but I don't know if I can return your feelings. I'll go now. Thank you for everything Kana-chan."

"Honoka wait. I'm not pushing you okay? I still stay by your side even if it is only as a friend. But remember this, I'm gonna make you forget her and fall in love with me. That's a promise. "

"Thankyou Kana-chan for staying as my friend."

**After 2 days, Honoka is at Kana's house to hangout. Honoka was there since morning and it was lunch time now.**

"Honoka, you should get back to your friends now."

"Ohw, you're throwing me out. How cruel!" Honoka is sniffling.

"Yes. I'm throwing you out for today because you were the one who told me that you have an afternoon practice for today."

"OH. OH! I totally forgot about that! But can I stay for 30 minutes? Please?" Begging with her puppy dogs eyes.

Sighning, Kana said."Alright. 30minutes only"

"YEY!"

Honoka patted the side of the couch and motion for her to sit down.

"You know, I really feel at ease when I'm with you" Leaning her head to Kana's shoulder.

"Thankyou Honoka"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

*knock knock.

"Honoka, can you get that?"

"Sure"

When she opened the door, a delivery man waqs holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Kousaka, Honoka?"

"Yes?"

"This is for you. A special delivery by Hijiri Kana"

When she looked at Kana, Kana was just smiling.

"Uwaaah. Kana!"

"What?" smiling innocently.

"Hey, when's your day off?"

"I think on Friday till Saturday night. Why?"

"Be here and pack a bag for overnight. Alright?"

"HUH? right."

Friday comes and Honoka and Kana are on their way to Kana's surprise.

"Waaah. A boat! A big boat!" Honoka was so astonished.

"Why are we here Kana-chan?"

"We'll stay here for tonight. We're here to relax"

A lot happened that night. First, Honoka was surprise by the dinner that Kana set-up. Second, the firework show. Third, with the room that was full of flowers but nothing happened between the two that for sure because Honoka felt that something was really missing.

"Thank you for last night Kana-chan. I really enjoy it."

"You're welcome"

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was really lost in her thoughts.

"Why are they holding hands? Did she fell in love with her? Is there no more chance of getting Honoka back? No, I will get her back that's for sure"

2 people struggle to get the girl they love? Who will she choose? Or will she neither choose one?


End file.
